The End Of Fairy Tail
by Jahni200
Summary: Natsu dies and Lucy feels the pain on the seven month. Fairy Tail was dispanded in he seventh year. The dragons were found on the Seventh day after Natsus death. Zeref kept on metoning 777. And Lucy's mother mentioned that Fairy Tail was only a number like seven to her. What is up with 777. Why did Fairy Tail get dispanded. How did natsu die. What Lucy dosent know is that 777 is..
1. Should there be a chapter title

**Lucys journal**

This is the 7 month after natsu died. This is the Month i died inside.

This is the Month i saw Gajeel cry the for first time. This is the month elfman said hes a woman.

This is the month I became a man. How because im standing strong and facing the music. Natsu is long gone and its all my fault.

And Erzas, Juvias,Grays,Happys,Wendys,And Carlas. Yet everyone is mad at me. Natsu was trying to save everyone not just me.

The whole guild. But everyone said his died saving me because i was the only person there at the time. The truth is everyone thought that natsu cared about me the most. Lisanna wasnt so thrilled about that either. Hes not all i lost i lost Fairy tail. I wasnt a kicked member. But i belong to a disbanded guild.

We saved magnolia heck Fiore. We saved it and the magic council gave us a choice. To have half our members on death row. Or to disband the guild and not to show our faces in magnolia again.

So now im a member of Sabertooth and im in pain. Beaten and bruised by the guild master i dont think my body is even capable of having babies anymore. Well you wanna know what happened well

**7 months ago**

It** was a fine day in magnolia and Natsu and the others were just coming back from mission**

Juvia: Gray-Sama Gray-Sama Gray-Sama

Lucy: Erza no offense to you or Juvia but you have a bad taste in best friends

Erza: What do you mean

Lucy: Well you said you and Juvia is so called besties well shes annoying from my point of view.

Juvia: Well me and Erza arent the...

Erza: (Stares at Juviia ready for murder)

Lucy: Come on Juvia finish your sentence

Erza (Stares at Juvia harder) Yeah finish your sentence Juvia!

Juvia: Um... Me and Erza arent besties because were bestieeeeees!

Erza: Great i know right

Lucy: All you did was extend the E

Happy: Because she was looking at your face

Lucy: (Chases happy around Erza) Come here you dumb cat

Happy: Monster Monster!

Erza:-_-

Lucy and Happy: (Stops and looks at Erza)

Erza: (punches both of them) Can you both shut up!

Happy: Bigger

Lucy: Dumb

Lucy and Happy: Monster! Happy: Fish!

Everyone but happy: (Looks at Happy)

Happy: What we werent saying the fish thing diffrent chapter okay

Natsu: Speaking about fish im hungry

Gray: Yeah i am too

Lucy: Did they just agree to something

Happy: The world has gone mad!

Wendy Gray-Sama!

Everyone but wendy: (Stares at wendy)

Juvia: You like

Wendy:?

Juvia: You like Gray-Sma

Wendy:No

Juvia: (Shakes Lucy hand) good new rival your off the hook i never suspected a thing lucy to think you like gray-sama

Lucy:Who said i was ever on the hook

Wendy: I dont like him i just wanted to try your thing for once

Carla: (Whispers in Juvias ear) Thats all she talks about at home wanting to do your thing

Juvia: O_O

Juvia: (Pokes Wendy in the chest) Well whats my thing stays my thing you got it!

Wendy: Yes mam

Juvia: Good so now that your all hungry im going off to the market wait in the Guild house for me (Skips to destanation)

Gray:?

Gray: Wait Juvia likes me

Erza: (Smacks gray upside the head)

Everyone but gray: Isn't it obvious!

**Erza beats up gray!**

Wendy: Dont beat up my gray sama!

Shut up!

**Until next time lucy kick!**

**To be continued**


	2. Whos that? land lady at your beck n call

Juvia: Gray-Sama is gonna be so happy i got him the cloud bread that he loves so much.

Juvia: (Stuffs bread in her mouth) And now i know why its called cloud bread this bread is all cozy in my mouth it makes my taste buds shiver

?: Juvia!

**Juvia raises her eye brows and looks back trying to see through the thick fog**

Juvia: I could have sworn that somone called my name

?: (Taps juvias shoulder) Juvia!

**Juvia turns around in shock**

Juvia: Sol no is it

Sol: How you doing Juvia come what have you been doing since the guild disbanded

Juvia: Well i have ben

Sol: Well never mind the inportance is i ran into how come you havent come back to the guilf yet

Juvia: Wait what the old guild is back you mean Phantom lord is... how i thought... the guild was forever disbanded

Sol: We fought it in court and we failed but we then realized if we change the guild name then it had to be alowed.

Juvia:oh

Sol: I thought you knew for the past 7 years

Juvia: For the 7 years i was...

Sol: I mean it was mailed to you 7 times

Juvia!

Back with natsu and the others

Natsu: Im hungry wheres Juvia with the food

Lucy: Shes probably at the guild where she told us to wait

Gray: So why are we at your house

Erza: Are you dumb or what you never listen she said she had that she had to get her celestial keys she left behind jeezum you dont listen to Juvia or lucy who do you listen to.

Gray: You!

Wendy: We went on a mission Lucy how can you forget your keys

Lucy: Well the mission we had to interact with water alot Aquarius said she didnt want to be called she was on a date so i couldn't use scorpio or Aquarius. And why waste my magic energy Juvia did everything for us

Wendy: You mean for gray

Gray: Your funny

**Erza beats up gray again**

Natsu: Juvia didnt do everything i burned a person

Lucy: Me natsu you burned me on a total accident

Natsu: Who said it was a accident ^_^

Lucy O_O

Land lord: Lucy Lucy i have something important to show you (Running to lucy)

**And so the adventure began...**

**To be continued...**


	3. FairyTail breaks in Phantom Scatters out

**Lucys land lady was out of breath and handed Lucy 7 envelopes.**

Lucy: What is this for

Land Lady:Over the 7 years you have been gone these were mailed to you.

Lucy: You've been checking my mail O_O

Land Lady: Just open it i wanna know whats inside

Wendy: Maybe-Lu Chan has a secret admirer

Gray: Maybe a dead one

Erza: Gray shut up!

**Silence**

Happy: How long are you gonna stay mad at him

Erza: (Beats up happy) As long as i want to dumb cat

Natsu: Is that woman wearing Lucy's clothes

Land Lady: Im hot aren't I

Happy: Meh better than Lucy

Lucy: (Swings Happy) Didnt someone tell you to shut up!

Gray: No i got told to shut up :(

Erza: (Beats up Gray) Who told you to say anything

Gray: Sorry mam

Lucy: No you guys you wouldn't believe it

Wendy: Lu-Chan have you been reading the letter inside this whole time

Lucy: (Running) No time someone grab my keys We need to hurry

Land Lady: Not a thank you

Wendy: What is she saying thank you for

Land Lady: Stretching her clothes out so she can fit in it she looks bloated

Erza: Fat yes!

Happy: She looks fine to me

Gray: Shes cute

Natsu: _ Erza grays talking

Wendy:Land Lady i think she wants you to keep her clothes i wouldn't want if i were her so why would she

Land Lady:Great im still gonna look sexy

Wendy: Um no O_O

Land Lady: Land Lady away

Natsu: What did Lucy say before she left

Gray: Something about grabbing her cheese i don't know

**Back at with the Juvia convo**

Sol: Welcome to Phantom seven 7

Juvia: Why does the guild name have the number 7 In it anyway seven is already in there

Sol: I don't know the new guild master just like the number 7 i guess

Sol: Please come in side

Juvia: I really got to get going

Sol: Why in a hurry aren't you happy to see me?

Juvia: I am im truly am its just...

Sol: Then come in (Opens Guild door)

**Silence**

Juvia: (Gasp)

**Totomaru walks up to Juvia**

Totomaru: (Whispers in ear) Hows fairy tail Juvia (Wipes a tear off his face)

Juvia: (Thinking) This is the Totomaru the fire of the element 4 he trained Romeo this is why he knows im in Fairy Tail

Totomaru: Well comeback Juvia everyone welcome Juvia back to the guild

Everyone: (Cheers and claps)

Juvia: (Thoughts) Everything has changed so much Phantom wasn't so peaceful it was violent i thought everyone here was clod hearted there very nice people with Jose gone is it that peaceful everyone is so happy.

Sol: Come with me lets get you signed up again

Juvia I im but I

Sol: First thing i need to know are you a former fairy tail member

Juvia: O_O

Sol: (Laughs of course your not I have to ask everyone this who applies for this guild though because this is a anti-Fairy tail guild

Juvia: Whos the master of this place?

Sol: Oh Zerek he doesn't come in much he comes like once a year so I'll have to say Totomaru or me is in charge most of the time

Juvia: Oh

Totomaru: (thinking) What is this weird magic energy i feel

**Door gets destroyed**

Natsu: Heres Fairy Tail suckers where is Juvia

Everyone: Fairy Tail

Sue: So those lame Fairys are back

Lucy: You have abducted Juvia give her back and Who ever mailed me these letters need to know the diffrence between Juvia's adress and mine.

Sol: Hmm? Fairy Tail

Juvia: (Gray-Sama you came looking for me not only you but Fairy Tail)

Gray: Juvia come on now is your chance to leave these crooks

Juvia: Um

Totomaru: (thinking) Juvia why come if you know these pests were gonna hunt us down my plan is failing only i know the true reason of Phantom Lords come back

Sol: Juvia is there something you need to tell us

Juvia: Well... After Phantom was disbanded I kinda sort of joined Fairy Tail

Sol: Juvia I can't believe it no mater your here now and you gonna leave that silly old guild.

Sue: No Sol you know that is against the rules

Lucy: (Thinking) I know this guy when Juvia captured me she was with some french guy with green hair now hes so muscular and handsome not a skinny stick

Happy: Lucy is having a dirty fantasy

Lucy: Shut it cat

Sol: I care about Juvia alot enough to bend the rules

Totomaru: I agree twe need Juvia to complete the secret misson

Juvia:!

Totomaru: its not much of a secret misson were gonna destroy Fairy Tail!

Natsu: *yawns*

Sol: Sorry Juvia but joining us isn't an option

Juvia:!

Lucy:!

Sol:Earth flip over

**The ground under Lucy flipped over and was crushing while she was in pain**

Sol: Join us or the Little girl gets it

Lucy:Ahhhh!

Juvia: Lucy!

Gray: Juvia don't give up figure out a way to save Lucy

Juvia (Shakes head) No i know Sol inside and out i can't do anything to help i have to turn over to there side.

Gray: Juvia your not going down this easy you love fairy tail!

Juvia: Gray i really do but i realized something something that im not ready to tell you yet until we meet next time

Juvia: Totomaru please proceed i know you were gonna do something from the get go

Totomaru:(thinking) The rain woman is catching on to my brilliants but not quite

Totomaru time for the end of Fairy Tail

Gray: wait before you do anything lucy heres your cheese you asked for your welcome

Lucy: I said keys why do i trus you guys with anything TT

Totomaru: My new magic spell Scattered fire

**Everyone dissapeard into diffrent parts of magnolia**

**Cardial Cathedrial:**

**Sol: Little celestial wizard now its your end no matter what anyone says its die time no keys mean its easier for me**

**Lucy: im not in pain anymore i have a whip and im ready to battle keys or not im gonna do this for fairy tail**

**Lucy: (thinking) What am i thinking im toast against him**

**Sol: Hah hah die time Wee Wee**

**Next time: Clash at Cardial Cathedrial Soln vs Lucy I learned French**


	4. Clash at Cardial Cathedrial Sol vs Lucy

**Sorry I didn't uptadate sooner Ok so let's just do a recap of last time. Phantom and Team Natsu splited up thanks to Totomaru. Now Lucy is Fighting Sol a S class mage for Phantom. Sorry I hate doing recaps I'm not so good at them if you wanna know everything that happened because you forgot. Feel free to go back a chapter**

**Clash at Cardial Cathedrial Sol Vs Lucy I learned French...**

Sol:Lets begin shall we Earth collapse!

Lucy:Ahhh!

Lucy: (Thinking) The walls are coming in closer and the roof its bout to fall isn't he scared.

Sol:Wee Wee honey I'm the earth I can read your mind now it's wanna of the special magic's I learned Fiji.

Sol: (Sinks in to ground) Hah Hah hah enjoy dieing Muhah hah hah hah! (Dissapears)

?:Lucy

Lucy: (Mind) I saw long red hair pulling the roof up for me

?:Hold on Just a bit

Lucy:(mind) Then I saw Hibiki trying to push the wall back that was closing in. I turned to the left and there flare was the two of them was helping me. (Drops to floor)

Flare and Hibiki:Lucy!

**Lucy wakes up and Cardial Cathedrial is Completely destroyed!**

Hibiki:Flare look shes waking!

Flare: (Bows down and touches Lucy forehead) Lucy are you ok

Lucy: Yea wait a second

Lucy: (Mind) (Flare strips Lucy) Blondie payy back hehe hehe hehe hehe hehe!

Lucy: (Moves back far away from flare) Ahhhhhh!

Hibiki:Its ok if it weren't for us you body would have been crushed

Flare: Yeah sweety now give mama Flare some surgar

Lucy O_O (Shivers)

Flare:Came on to strong

Hibiki:Um... Yeah

Sol:(Appears from ground) Well Well Well you guys made it through round one how about 2 You can handle 2 right...?

Lucy: I don't know Flare seems like she needs some (Hibiki covers Lucy's mouth)

Lucy: (Kicking and Mumbling)

Hibiki:What she means is yeah were ready

Lucy: (Bites Hibiki and then Hibiki let's go.) *Brushes of Skirt* no I mean Flare is a total phsyco

Flare:So what I'm hearing Lucy is that we're both ready for round two

Lucy:I guess? Through it at us Sol give us what you got

Hibiki? -_- Um Lucy Flare doesn't mean what you...

Lucy:Shut it Fag! Sol let round 2 begin

Sol: Ok Earth Stone Machine!

Hibiki:That is one big stone monster

Flare:Red eyes just my game (Grabs Lucy leg with her fiery hair) Idk what Sol has to do with round two of our fight Lucy but all I know I'm swinging you to the top. (Swing's Lucy into head of robot then climbs up there using her hair)

Lucy:(Trys to get up from her knees) Wait What?! Flare you meant this round

Hibiki: (Yells) I try to warn you but I'm a fag right

Sol:Ladies have fun monster give them the ride of there life and destroy the male

Hibiki: ugh... Leave it up to girls to ruin the day

Flare and Lucy:(yells) were Woman!

Sol:Get ready to get crushed WeeWee Honey!

Hibiki:Tsk... Bring it

**Next Time round to French class?**

**Lucy:Really I didn't sign up for this Jahni why did you make me fight flare**

**Jahni (me): Did you sign up for anything**

**Flare:Fanfiction you signed up for right Blondie?**

**Jahni:Nope that was me**

**Lucy:You think I would want to fight you again**

**Flare:What did you say I was paying attention to cool Hibiki he's gonna fight for us girls**

**Lucy:Woman**

**Jahni:Since when that fag became cool!**

**(This chapter had nothing against gays I have nothing against them just try to put in a little humour peace own none of fairy tail what so ever!)**


	5. Round 2!

Lucy: Flare I think you miss understood whhere Sol was coming from

Flare:So what your saying is your scared

Hibiki: (Dodgeing Attacks) Can you gir... i mean woman cut it out!

Lucy:Who are you telling? Shes Crazy

Sol:Now my minion crush our Enemy! (Swings at Hibiki)

Hibiki: Ahhhhhhhh!

Lucy and Flare: Hibiki!

Sol: (Evil laugh) WeeWee can you really with stand me

**Hibiki continued to get beat down. Strike to Strike Hibiki weakend**

Lucy: (Yelling) Dont give up Hibiki you can do it

Flare: (Swings Lucy into Sols Rock monsters log) You forgot about the fight (Evil Laugh)

Hibiki: Thats it Flare. The Minion is being weakend by your blow keep on swinging Lucy.

Lucy: What!

Flare: You heard him blonde her...we...Go! (Swings Lucy inside of Rock Minions head)

Lucy:Ouch! man my leg is killing me!

Flare:Hey Lucy i forgot i grabbed these on the way (Flares hair hands Lucys keys)

Hibiki: (At the verge of death and still being striked) Lucy use your key to destroy the core of the Minion. Me and Flare will take on the minion you can do it.

Flare: Go blondie you can do it! (Ties up robot with her hair)

Lucy: (Nods)

Flare: Now Hibiki! (Uses hair to tip over rock minion)

Hibiki: Ok i hope this works moon spirit!

Flare: (Sets hair on fire burning the rock minion)

Sol: No No No!

Flare: Lucy the Minion is weak and its magic isnt working very well strike!

Lucy: (Out breath from running) Ok so this big blue round thing must be the core right plue!

Plue: Punn Puun

Lucy: I will take that as a yes here goes nothing. Open gate of the bull Tarus!

Tarus: Mooooooo!

Lucy: Stop touching my ass! and destroy this thing will you

Tarus: Sure sexy! Moooo! (Strikes core)

Minion: Rahhhhhh!

Sol: Calm down now PaPa is here WeeWee!

**The Rock Minion letted out one final attack. A gicantic Yellow blast. Covering half of the sky they can see. It striked Hibiki and Flare but before you know it.**

Flare: (Moves Hibiki out the way and tries to block the blast with her hair)

Hibiki: Flare what?!

Lucy: Flare!

Flare: It ends like this huh blondie?

Lucy couldnt believe her eyes. Did she just see what she thought she saw.

Lucy and Hibiki: Flare!


	6. Round three Golden Sky

Flare** laid there eyes closed and not moving at all**

Hibiki: (Serverely injured) Lu-Chan im so sorry

Lucy: (Jumping out of unusable minion) Flare!

Plue: (Jumps on Lucys back) Puuuun!

Lucy: (Barely lands on her feet. Yet still runs forward with plue on her back.)

Sol: Oh Celestial Wiz you have done it now

Lucy: Your a discrace to every mage out there

Sol: Wee well Juvia thinks diffrent

Lucy: No Juvia does and I know that. Shes a Fairy Tail member. The only reason why she came back here is so she can save us. But Juvia underestimated us. We are a match for Phantom Lord seven 7. Weve beaten you guys before and i am correct. We are Fairy Tail and we never back down! Juvia should know that even if she said for us to fight we will! WE WILL GET BACK JUVIA WE WILL COME OVER EVERY OBSTACLE. WERE NOT JUST ANOTHER GUILD WERE FAIRY TAIL! (Begins to cry)

Sol: (In mind) This magic energy that im feeling from this girl its amazing

Hibiki: (In mind) Lucy Heartfilia strong just like your mom. I was only 6 years when i met her. You are the exact same as your mom!

**Lucys magic level begins to rise and something appears from the sky.**

Sol: What is this?!

Hibiki: Its almost like golden rain

Lucy: Its called! (Runs twoards Sol) Lucy! Kick!

**Sol was stunned to see the girls amazing kick. Sol flew like a shooting star across magnolia and lucy grinned.**

Hibiki: (Sits indian style) Lucy what makes you so strong. In every battle you have been in not once ive seen you loose

Lucy: Really?!

Hibiki: You might have lost physically but thats not what i meant...

Lucy: (Hugs Hibiki) Its my friends,Fairy Tail, and well it runs in the heartfilia family i guess.

Hibiki: *Blushes* Lucy... (He leans in for a kiss)

**There lips touched making Lucys face red hot but then Lucy felt a presence behind her.**

Flare: Blondies got a boyfriend (Whispered in Lucys ear with demonic eyes)

Lucy: Flare!

Hibiki: (Laughs)

**The three began to laugh and the sunshined before them**

**Jahni:We did good guys we did good**

**Hibiki Flare and Lucy: Weeeeeeeeeee!**

**Next Time: Drip Drip Drop Gray gets Dripped Lyon gets Dropped!**

**Juvia:Gray-Sama Juvia dont want to fight you Drip Drip Drop**

**Gray: This isnt you Juvia**

**Lyon:Listen to gray hes right!**

**Juvia:Lyon leave Gray-Sama out of your mouth!**


	7. Drip Drip Drop!

Juvia: (Walking in the rain and thinking) Drip Drip Drop Drip Drip Drop. Juvia feels a presance Juvia feels magic energy. Gray-Sama

Gray: (Running) Juvia you couldnt wait (Stops to take a breath) Juvia come on Fairy Tail gots this war we just need you

Juvia: Gray-Sama im flatterd but

Gray:Whaaa?!

Juvia: Water Slicer!

Gray: (Dodges Juvia attack) Juvia why would you aim a hit that powerful against a former member of Fairy Tail!

Juvia: Im with Phantom no Fairies (Steam appears)

Gray:Its getting hot (Takes off shirt) better

Juvia: (Blush) (In mind) Juvia hoped he will do that

Juvia: Woah Gray the shirt thing dosent work on me anymore (Face red hot)

Gray: Huh? She didnt say sama

Juvia: Juvia over Gray Juvia fight! Hot boiling water release!

Gray: (Ducks so he can dodge the attack) Juvia what the hell! Juvia remember were in the place we first fought

Juvia: Also the place we both fought

Gray: Then a rematch shall form

Juvia: So it shall

?: Dont hurt her! (Drops from Sky and kicks gray in the face)

Juvia: Are my eyes playing tricks is it really...

Lyon: Stop troubling her Gray Dafuuuq you really thought i was gonna make you hurt Juvia (Laughs)

Gray: (Gets up and Punches him in the face) This doesnt concern you

Juvia: (In mind) Yes Love trial Juvia like

Lyon: Yeah the hell it does concern me if Juvia is gonna be hurt

Gray: (Punches Lyon in the face once more)

Lyon: (Kicks gray into the wall)

Juvia: Ughhhhhhhhhhh! Water lock!

**Lyon and Gray gasps for air while in Juvias water lock**

Juvia: Its a triple threat anything goes you three! (Breaks lock)

Lyon: So Juvia is for real very well my lady wants a fight shes gonna get one

Gray: Dont be so cocky Lyon this is a rematch for both of us as well

Juvia: A destined fight between us three i guess. Let the fight begin

Juvia Lyon and Gray: (Run to one another)

**Next time: Loves lost triangular fight**


End file.
